Known collapsible artificial Christmas trees typically employ suspension strings or cables or netting extending from a top of the tree to a hoop at a bottom portion of the tree, thereby defining a conical shape. Reinforcing hoops, graduated in size, are axially spaced between the top portion and the bottom portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,901 to Johnson, et al. on Feb. 4, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,541 to McCrory issued on Nov. 6, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,867 to L. K. Westlund on Jul. 18, 1972 all illustrate this type of construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,720 to Vin Dick, et al. on May 25, 1982 shows a collapsible artificial tree formed essentially of a generally spiral coil of steel wire stretched between two ends.
All of the above artificial trees provide a nearly perfect conical shape in an attempt to simulate coniferous trees. Such near perfect cones are readily distinguishable from genuine coniferous trees which have more of a notched or sawtooth type profile due to axial distances between the limbs.
It is desirable to provide an artificial Christmas tree having a sawtooth profile.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.